


made you think this was pretend

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Alexa's strength is revealed when she hauls the five-eight-plus-heels Eva out of the stall with one hand clamped around her wrist, metal rings digging into soft flesh.Written for Poisoning in my@hc_bingo card.Written for #5 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	made you think this was pretend

**Author's Note:**

> "To die upon a kiss." - Othello
> 
> ( i had a lot of all red everything-inspired drafts from the good ol' days, so enjoy! )

Alexa indicates her presence with series of hard knocks on the door. Eva coughs, wiping away the traces of wine-red lipstick from the edges of her mouth with a ball of crumpled-up toilet paper. For the hundredth time that night she wishes she'd worn waterproof makeup; it would be easier to see _anything_ if the cocktail of tears and mascara wasn't gumming together her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. She stands up and presses her back against the door. When her painted face is washed away, it sometimes becomes difficult to breathe.

"Are you okay?" comes her partner's voice. "God, I can't believe you ate all of it."

"It's part of the job," says Eva.

"Let me in, you silly girl."

Despite the taste of bile on her tongue, Eva manages a small smile. Alexa knows how to stay in character. Now the metaphorical bouncing yellow ball is in her court, and she has to return the favour.

"Don't worry, dear," she purrs. "I'll clean up and meet you outside."

"Bullshit." Alexa's tiny fists pound on the door. The amount of noise she can make with her small stature is quite impressive. Five feet of fury, that's what the handler calls her. "Let me in, dammit! I don't want you to die."

Begrudgingly, Eva unlocks the door. Her hands hang at her sides; she almost feels plain in the face of Alexa's sequined, floor-length dress and elegant blonde beehive; it's an emotion a fully-dressed up Eva has eradicated from her heart. She's acutely aware of her partner's eyes fixated on her. Her red hair must've come out of its braid. She probes her tongue to the side and finds an uncomfortable wet spot on her cheek.

"How do I look?"

Alexa enters and locks the stall behind her. She lowers her voice, leaning into Eva's breast so intimately she can smell that candyfloss-flavoured perfume.

"Alright, Eva, I know you didn't mean to screw this up, but you did. If I'd known about you and oysters... Never mind." An short, bronzed leg is pushed against the side of the stall. She hikes up her dress and presses a sheathed blade into Eva's palm. "Got your revolver?"

Eva makes sound of assent.

"Good. Now get out there and put that dog to sleep."

"One thing needs to be done first," murmurs Eva, whose head swims with that overwhelming sweet scent. The cool metal and its covering only makes her aware of how hot her fingers have become. "Can I borrow your lipstick?"

"You're not serious."

Eva adjusts the straps of her little black dress. She tries to braid her hair back into some semblance of the elaborate plait it had been at the start of the evening. She glances at Alexa, whose glossy pink lips are curled into a sneer. Eva fluffs the top of the braid. She pluckes at the knees of her stockings and massages the parts of her feet visible from beneath her criss-crossing high heels.

Alexa shakes her head the entire time. She plucks the lipstick from the straps on her leg, dabs a smudge onto her fingertip, and waits. Eva smacks her lips before rendering them slack. If she wasn't in the middle of a mission right now, where she has to pretend to be Eva's girlfriend, Alexa might be enjoying the simple expression of femininity that is assisting another woman with her makeup. Eva's lips are small but plump. As of yet, she's not had a chance to kiss them, but if they stay at this charity ball any longer, they'd be forced to act more... authentic.

Not that she minds. Business is business and she's working, for God's sake. The amount of planning and forethought that has gone into the assassination of this silly little businessman is not something to take lightly. She's the best spy in the agency and she's going to keep it that way.

"Done."

Eva flutters those thick lashes at her; even with her eye makeup more than halfway down her face, she looks stunning. No wonder she'd turned so many heads when they entered.

"A mirror, please?"

"Check yourself in the bathroom mirror. But make it quick." Alexa glances at her watch. "We've only got ten minutes."

Eva leans forward and tucked a stray lock of bright blonde hair behind Alexa's ear. "You should teach me how to style a beehive sometime," she says. She wants to learn the tricks of the trade. Alexa is good at what she does; Eva wants to be good, too.

Alexa inhales sharply. It takes everything she has not to curdle her words, but she manages it.

"If we make it out of this one alive, you can ask the stylists."

Eva blinks.

"Can I ask for your--"

"No."

"But--"

"No mascara, no eyeliner, no _nothing._ "

Alexa's strength is revealed when she hauls the five-eight-plus-heels Eva out of the stall with one hand clamped around her wrist, metal rings digging into soft flesh.

Unless she learns, Eva's going to screw up to the point of no return very, very soon. She'll forget her gun in the public bathroom. She'll return to enemy ground to retrieve a favourite lipstick. She'll make one flirtatious comment too many and give herself away. She'll step into the line of fire to save Alexa's life; and that's when Alexa knows, right in the center of her heart, that she'll shove her partner out of the way and take the hit for them both.

Eva's going to get her killed someday.

Maybe, just maybe, Alexa won't mind.


End file.
